Embodiments of the present invention relate to video transmission and in particular to providing low resolution video for analysis prior to providing a high resolution video.
Mobile video recording systems, such as video recording systems in vehicles, may record and store video from multiple cameras over long periods of time. Customers often prefer video that has a high resolution (hi-res) and high frame rate. However, hi-res videos and videos with a high frame rate take up large amounts of space in a storage device that is constrained by size limitations of the mobile vehicle or apparatus in which the storage device is housed. In addition, the transfer of data in high resolution and having a high frame rate may lead to a long transmission time to transmit the video wirelessly to a base station for analysis.